


Under an Angel's Wings.

by castihelled



Series: Lovers of the Flame. || One-shot book. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castihelled/pseuds/castihelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, fluffy destiel oneshot! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under an Angel's Wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my tumblr! http://candywingz.tumblr.com/post/146994190407/underanangelswings

     The sky is grey and faded. It’s thundering. Rain is pitter patting on the roof. Dean’s curled up under a blanket, shivering. Castiel has been watching over him for a few minutes now. Dean turned to his left side, feeling a presence, he awakens.

     “Cas what the hell? I’ve told you to no-” Cas put a finger up to his lips. “I came here because it is raining.” Dean looked up at Cas in confusion. “I began to feel lonely…” Cas looked down.

     “Sleep here.”

     Cas took off his shoes and trench coat, and laid down on the bed, next to Dean. He noticed that the hunter was still shivering, and shimmied up closer him. “Cas. Personal space.” Castiel didn’t listen to the taller male. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his waist. “I noticed that you are cold, Dean. I apologise if this discomforts you.” Dean sighed, and let the angel spoon him. “It’s fine.” Dean quickly fell back asleep, while Cas pressed his face against his warm back. He placed gentle kisses on his back, and shoulder. “You are very warm.” Cas whispered. “And i enjoy it.”

     Even though Castiel doesn’t need sleep, he decided to sleep for a while. He intertwined his fingers with Dean’s, lightly holding his hand. He quickly fell asleep, enjoying the hunter’s presence.

     A very loud thunder crackle wakes Dean. Realising his hand was intertwined with Castiel’s, he turns around, to find him sound asleep. He kisses the angel’s forehead, and brings him closer to his chest. He strokes his hair softly, trying to not wake him.

     Soon, they both awaken, sleepy looking, with messy hair. Dean looks into Cas’s brilliant blue eyes. Cas stares back, in awe at every freckle and crease in Dean’s face. Cas closes his eyes, and kisses where he sees freckles. “Cas, what are you doing?”

     “I enjoy these cute little spots on your face.”

     While Cas is kissing near Dean’s nose, he moves his face down, which causes his lips to make contact with the angel’s. Cas and Dean had their lips very lightly pressed up against each other’s for a few seconds, before Dean decided he had to kiss him. He placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed Castiel. He quickly melted into the kiss, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks. They both felt at peace.


End file.
